


Storm

by AmyCatz



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Non-Violent Fighting, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyCatz/pseuds/AmyCatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart races and his mouth hungs ungraciously open, not because Adam was finally putting on His favourite pants but because he brought <i> that </i> up. No-one ever, ever brings <i> that </i> up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"Thought I'll find you here," JD says as he wraps his arms around Adam's waist from behind and leaves a kiss between Adam's naked and wet shoulder blades.

Turning around in his arms, Adam takes a step back so that JD can also get hot water from the shower.

"You're home early," says Adam softly and wraps his arms around JD’s upper and lower body, letting him rest his head on Adam's chest.

"Yeah, skipped lunch and finished early," JD says. Feeling Adam move from their embrace, JD pulls his arms tighter around Adam.  
"I'm fine," JD says sternly, "I can make us something."

Reaching around JD, Adam turns the taps off and leaves JD in the empty shower.  
“I know you are protective but this is taking things too far," JD says storming off after Adam with his own towel wrapped around himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Adam! I understand," JD says but only gets the sound of drawers opening and closing, "I know you are concerned, sometimes more than you should be." More opening and closing of drawers.

"It's in the cupboard, the top shelf," JD says softly when Adam couldn't find the shirt he was looking for.  
Sitting on the edge of their bed and putting his head in his hands JD pleads, "Please, Adam. It's just one meal sacrificed to spend more time with you."

Adam pauses, momentarily paralyzed by the entreaty in JD's soft voice. He takes a deep breath as he reaches for his favourite Queen shirt on the top shelf.  
"Thanks," mumbles Adam thankfully and toys with the hem of the shirt.  
JD stands and walks towards him with an easy stride. Damn, Adam looks amazing with just a towel wrapped around his waist. JD shakes his head, clearing that thought; he rather focuses on the issue at hand.

"Is wanting to spend more time with you such a crime?" JD’s voice croons gently.  
Adam pulls the shirt over his head and turns to face JD. He stares at him with such longing it makes Adam's heart race and bleed at the same time. JD gives him a sad lopsided smile, and he starts feeling like such an idiot for scolding Adam like a child.

"I know, and believe me, I appreciate it. But you could've waited a few more hours. I was taking you out to dinner later." says Adam.

"Oh, for the life of me!" JD snaps, "It’s just one meal, Adam!"  
"The doctor clearly said you needed to have three meals per day!" Adam yells, losing his composure.

Whoa. JD’s heart races and his mouth hangs ungraciously open, not because Adam was finally putting on JD’s favourite pants but because he brought that up. No-one ever, ever brings that up. When Adam realizes what he had said, he looks up to see JD’s face. Adam recoils at the hurt and humiliation that is lividly etched on JD’s face.

"Damn... I didn't mean to-"  
JD holds up his hand to stop him, turns out that they clearly have different ideas of "romantic surprises". JD opens a drawer and steals one of Adam's freshly laundered T-shirts and goes to pick up his jeans from the bathroom floor. Adam follows suit quietly. When JD tries moving past the en suite bathroom threshold, Adam blocks the entryway.

"Let me apologise, please," pleads Adam.  
"No. You don't have to. I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with you when you obviously don't, so I'm going to leave," the icy tone in JD’s voice makes Adam flinch, but he doesn't back down. Deep down he knows that he didn't really want JD to leave.

"Please..." Adam steps closer until he can hear JD’s quick intake of breathe."Please don't be like that."  
JD’s mortification disappears as his blood hums with something more powerful. His breath hitches and his heartbeat lurches into top speed, as Adam encircles his hands around his neck. JD is almost completely weakened by Adam's addictive touch, reaches out to stroke Adam's damp hair. Adam moans appreciatively as JD’s fingers get lost in the black, inky locks.

"I'm sorry," whispers Adam.  
"You are forgiven," JD whispers with a shaky voice.  
"Please stay," begs Adam.  
“You know I don't have anywhere else to go," JD answers quickly.

Adam steps out of reach slowly and JD shudders.  
"I'm going to order us something!" Adam calls out as he walks away, downstairs, leaving JD dazed and manipulated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the friend who co -wrote with this!


End file.
